kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xiggie/KHL ideas: The Worlds
Now it's finally time to discuss The Worlds in KHL! Here is my complete list of worlds that we could use (worlds that can have plots that happen 10 years after KHII), as well as the ones we have confirmed. I also put in a few notes on why the world is a good/bad candidate for KHL. :The Green ones are Confirmed :The Blue ones are the ones up for debate :The Red ones are the ones I don't think should be included :::* note that even if the world is confirmed, you can still comment on it's plot if you happen to have better ideas Original Worlds Old ones * Radiant Garden ** Main-story Purpose: La Lutte's base ** Visited: Constantly ** World Plot: Aiden and Saule's second world - where they join La Lutte La Lutte's base is where Aiden and Saule return after each mission La Lutte fights the disciples there later in the story. * Castle Oblivion ** Main-story Purpose: Where Saule's Heartless is banished and later fought ** Visited: Once ** World Plot: Aiden, Xaelus, Xiggie and Troisnyx travel there to find Saule's Heartless They find him outside of the castle, and are forced to fight him After the fight, Saule's Heartless and Xaelus merge together and Saule is reborn * Twilight Town ** Main-story Purpose: Where Aiden first meets Xaelus. Also Delacroix and Reignoux's home world. ** Visited: Once ** World Plot: Aiden strolled off to this world alone in search of Saule, but found Xaelus The two fight, talk and then Xaelus "walks away" Aiden then went back to La Lutte's base, and he never returned Delacroix and Xahno found Reignoux and Xashowd in this world, after they had escaped from Kami's base * The World That Never Was (ruins) ** Main-story Purpose: Xelot's secret base ** Visited: Non-visitable ** World Plot: ''- Not visited -'' New ones * Remnant Citadel ** Main-story Purpose: Kami's base ** Visited: Twice ** World Plot: Kami turned Disney Kingdom into Remnant Citadel and made it his base about two years before the main events of KHL Kami and his disciples are fought there (by Aiden and Saule) early in the story, and the two lose the battle (but Aiden manages to get away) Aiden later returns along with La Lutte and they all work together to take Kami down - and they succeed * Aiden and Saule's Homeworld ** Main-story Purpose: The main characters homeworld ** Visited: Once (it is the beginning world) ** World Plot: Aiden, Saule and Tira's homeworld They all fight when "the darkening" begins - but Tira dies Aiden and Saule manage to escape the world with help from Françaix The world is then locked in darkness until Kami is defeated * The Icy Lands ** Main-story Purpose: A world with it's own story. Also where Maxiel is found and fought ** Visited: Twice ** World Plot: One of the few worlds not influenced by Kami's darkness. '''First visit:' Focuses on saving the Icy lands from a complete meltdown. The Boss is Kami's Mercenary. Second visit: Focuses on finding Maxiel (a much shorter visit)'' * Shrine City ** Main-story Purpose: A world with it's own story. Also where Kami's Mercenary is fought and Xele, Xotan and Darzex are found and recruited ** Visited: Twice ** World Plot: One of the few worlds not influenced by Kami's darkness. The first visit would focus on the first world plot (exploring the world - finding Troisnyx - and then fighting a boss), and the second visit would focus on the second world plot (saving the world from a power-faliure caused by Kami's Mercenary - fighting him - and then finding and recruiting Xele, Xotan and Darzex) * Grand Tempest ** Main-story Purpose: ??! ** Visited: never? ** World Plot: ''- Locked in Darkness -'' Disney-themed Worlds Old ones * Agrabah ** Main-story Purpose: Xele and Nexon's hiding place from Kami ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: ??! * Olympus Coliseum ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: ??! (there'd be a tournament of course…) * Pride Lands ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Lion King II'' * '''Atlantica ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'The Litle Mermaid II'' * '''Halloween Town ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: ??! * Neverland ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Return to Never Land'' New ones * '''Notre Dame ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' * '''"Pocahontas world" (The New World?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Pocahontas'' * '''"The Incredibles World" (Metropolis?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'The Incredibles'' * '''"Toy Story world" (Toy World? Andy's House?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Toy Story'' * '''Atlantis ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Atlantis'' * '''"The Emperor's New Groove World" (Groovy Empire?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'The Emperor's New Groove'' * '''"The Black Cauldron World" (Prydain?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'The Black Cauldron'' * '''"Robing Hood World" (Nottingham?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Robin Hood'' * '''"Jungle Book World" (Nottingham?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Jungle Book'' * '''"Treasure Planet World" (Vast Space?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Treasure Planet'' * '''"Monsters, Inc. World" (Monstropolis?) ** Main-story Purpose: None ** Visited: ??! ** World Plot: see 'Monsters, Inc.' Now, we should only have about 16-18 worlds in this thing, and we have 10 confirmed worlds. So, what 6-8 worlds do YOU want us to include? Category:Blog posts